


Voicemail

by box-of-fandoms (bxtchtree)



Category: Lalin's Curse (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Angst, Gen, Kinda, literally the most painful thing I've written so far omfg, takes place just before the events of Delete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxtchtree/pseuds/box-of-fandoms
Summary: (Trigger Warning: this work contains implications of depression and su*cidal intent).  How long can one last when they're in desperate need of emotional support and the only person they have left to turn to is too busy dealing with their own problems to talk to anyone? David is about to find out.Inspired by the song "Blue" by Guardin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Voicemail

Riiiiiiiing...riiiiiiiiing...

Early November; a day that was warmer than usual. Normally he’d be outside, doing something, ANYthing, but here he was in room. Technically safe but unable to shake the feeling that he was hiding. It didn’t even matter whether or not he was hiding. Their words followed him; lurked at the back of his mind; growing louder by the minute.

~~_"Ayyy, David! Hey, where are you going so fast? Damn, we haven’t even said anything yet."_ ~~

~~_"Please leave me alone."_ ~~

~~_"Don’t tell me what to do, you little shit."_ ~~

~~_"God, your mouth is too big for your own good. This is why no one likes you."_ ~~

~~_"Oh hey, now that I think of it, where’s that boyfriend of yours? I haven’t seen him in school for a while."_ ~~

~~_"He’s obviously avoiding him. Who wants to be around this annoying dumbass anyways?"_ ~~

~~_"H-he’s...not my boyfriend-AH!"_ ~~

~~_"Of course, ‘cause no one would ever want to date a piece of shit like you.”_~~

~~_"Hey, maybe he’s dating an alien! They’re the only ones who seem to like him."_ ~~

~~_"The hell makes you think even the aliens want him?”_ ~~

**~~_"HAHAHAHAHAHA!”_ ~~ **

Making a futile attempt to keep those memories at bay, David turned his full attention back to the phone in his hand; the name on the screen. The name that - in spite of the earlier taunts - was one of the only things that still brought him hope.

_He answered last time. He’ll answer again, I’m sure of it. Please, please, please..._

“Hey...!” David rapidly brought the phone up to his ear. “...it’s Tobias. I’m really sorry that I missed your call. Leave a message please. Thanks!”

BEEP.

David felt his heart drop down to his stomach. Something didn’t feel right.

_...I got sent to voicemail?_

_**Shut up. He can’t give you all the time in the world. Quit being a baby and just leave a damn message.** _

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, then brought the phone back up to his ear. “Hey Tobi!”

_Why do I sound happy. I’m not happy. I need him to know I’m not happy._

**_You’re not his priority._ **

“I guess you’re still sick, haha. Hope you get better soon, school’s been, uh...boring without you. But no rush! Get as much rest as you need! And maybe, uh...call me back, if you want of course. Alright bye!”

...

**You needy piece of shit.**

* * *

riiiiiiiing...riiiiiiiiing...

**_Don’t even think of sending another message._ **

_I just need to check on him._

**_You’re not doing this cause you want to ‘check on him’, you’re calling because you’re desperate._ **

_I need to make sure he’s okay. I’m his friend._

**_What you are is a delusional little shit who can’t accept the fact that he doesn’t care about you anymore._ **

“Hey, it’s Tobias! I’m really sorry that I missed your call. Leave a message please. Thanks!”

_**See?** _

“Hi!” David’s voice was shaky - too shaky. He needed to calm down. He couldn’t let Tobias hear him like this. “I sent you a voice message yesterday but I guess you didn’t get it. Or...maybe you did and you...didn’t feel like talking. Which is perfectly fine! It does take a while to get better. Hope you do feel better soon. Maybe we can talk a little after that. Bye!”

...

**_He’s never gonna answer you._ **

_He just needs more time. It’s fine. I can wait. I can...I can wait._

* * *

Teary eyes; quivering body; bruised face.

_I need to..._

**_Don’t do it._ **

_Please, please, I need to-_

**_If you call him one more time, he’ll get tired of you. He’ll hate you, just like everyone else. Stop being so clingy._ **

_Third time’s the charm...right?_

It took too much energy for David to reach for his phone; too much courage to find that same number, hear that same ringtone.

_Please, Tobias, please. Just this once, PLEASE_.

“Hey, it’s Tobias!” David heard a loud sob; somehow it barely felt like he was the one who let it out. It sounded like someone else. Someone more anguished, more broken. Why was he still that someone?

“H-hey Tobi.” Feigning happiness is really hard when you’re on the edge of weeping, bruised and alone in your room. “It’s...been a week, and...look, Tobias, the situation in school, it’s...g-getting worse.”

_**That doesn’t even begin to cover it.** _

“Please, just...I’m l-lost a-and...really scared. And y-you’re the only person I-I have left to talk to. Please, I really, r-really need you to call me back. B-but...it’s fine if y-you don’t want to talk to me a-anymore. Just, at least t-tell me that and I’ll...I’ll leave you alone.”

...

**_You’re so selfish. You didn’t even ask if he’s feeling better._ **

_I’m sorry..._

_**You should be. It’s your own fault that he doesn’t want to talk to you anymore. No one wants to be friends with you. You’re useless and unlovable. Open your goddamn eyes and accept that.** _

* * *

Everything ached. His head, his stomach, his legs. His heart.

**_Stupid shit. Of course they’d do this to you when you wouldn’t shut the fuck up about those stupid aliens. It’s no wonder that no one wants to help you, or talk to you. What the hell are you doing?_ **

_Please..._

**_Oh, you just don’t get it, do you? It’s been a fucking month. He doesn’t. Want. To. Talk to you. But obviously you’re too stupid to understand something as simple as that. You deserve to be alone. Drop the phone._ **

David’s hands were trembling, but somehow he managed to keep a decent grip on the phone. It took sheer willpower to even open up his contacts list, and seeing that name again...

_**You can’t do this. You’re too much of a coward to do this. Stop trying.** _

He pressed the call button. Riiiiiiiing...riiiiiiiiing...

_Please, please, if I hear that message one more time I’ll actually lose my mind. Tobias, please._

“Hey, it’s Tobias!” The phone fell to the floor, as did David. Sinking to his knees; laying on his side; crying and crying and praying that no one outside could hear the noise. Praying that this was a dream. Praying for...he didn’t know. He didn’t know anything. His thoughts were as blurry as his vision as he painstakingly reached for his phone again.

_**Why the hell are you so upset? You’re the one who keeps setting yourself up for disappointment. You knew this would happen and you went for it anyways. You just never learn. Fucking idiot.** _

“I...” he couldn’t even spit it out. He burst into a fresh set of tears, letting all his pent up agony spill out. He couldn’t bring himself to care that the phone was currently recording him.

**_That’s right, let him know what he’s done to you. Let him hear how much of a mess you really are._ **

_No...that’s not..._

“I need you.” His voice raspy, barely above a whisper. He doubted Tobias would be able to hear him.

_**Not like he’s ever gonna listen to this.** _

“Tobias, I-I’m...begging you h-here. I-I don’t k-know how m-much longer I can h-h-hold out. Please, d-don’t...don’t l-leave me alone too.”

...

_**You stupid, miserable little dipshit. You are such a baby. Why is this so hard for you to accept? He doesn’t like you, and he doesn’t want to speak to you or even be associated with you. No one does. Not even your own family. Dropping your sorry ass was a smart move, even for him. You don’t deserve comfort and you’re sure as hell not gonna get any anytime soon.** _

David lay there, unmoving. Those storm cloud thoughts loomed over him, raining down its poisonous words on him, corroding him. He did nothing to stop it. He didn’t try to shield himself, or run away. He was going to let those thoughts wear him away until there was nothing left.

* * *

Late December. Way too cold outside.

**_It’s about time you realized what you need to do. Now everyone can finally get some peace. This is gonna be the only good thing you’ve ever done in your short pathetic life-What the hell are you doing?_ **

_..._

**_For fucks’ sake, are you still trying to-_ **

_One last time._

**_Of course, you sadistic asshole. Tell him what you’re gonna do. Make him feel guilty for what he’s pushed you to do. For what everyone’s pushed you to do._ **

Riiiiiiiing...riiiiiiiiing...

_**You know this part all too well.** _

“Hey, it’s Tobias. I’m really sorry that I missed your call. Leave a message please. Thanks!” BEEP.

“Hi Tobi.” David’s voice already sounded dull and lifeless; he hadn’t even carried out his plan yet. “It’s obvious now that you don’t want to see or speak to me again. That’s fine. Guess you’re lucky, ‘cause you’re never gonna have to deal with me ever again. Just...don’t blame yourself. It’s not entirely your fault. It’s...whatever. I have nothing left to say to you. Goodbye.”

...

Slowly, his grip on the phone loosened and it fell straight to the floor once again. Whether or not it had a cracked screen now was none of David’s concern. He was already heading out his bedroom door with no intention of coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> The duality of my writing: posting my softest fic and then my angstiest one right after-
> 
> Originally my plan was to write this AU from Tobias's perspective (his dad had just left and the misery from that caused him to avoid all contact), but the draft for that accidentally got deleted (along with like 8 other drafts) so I dunno I guess my sadness is what fueled my writing here lmao.
> 
> Also the reason why this is considered an AU is cause I learnt that the actual canon is that Tobias was literally with his dad during the events of Delete which is,,,honestly a little better than what I originally thought.


End file.
